Kumori
Kumori is a human female wizard and necromancer. She first appears in Grave Peril, and named in Dead Beat. Description Kumori is a Necromancer and an assistant or apprentice to Cowl. Kumori wears a long black robe and black cape with a big mantle a big black cowl, or hood, that kept her face hidden from view—the same as Cowl. Dead Beat, ch. 7 There were three ways in which Kumori differed from the other power-hungry necromancers: #She was polite to Harry, advising Cowl that he should say please when asking for Die Lied der ErlkingDead Beat, ch. 8. #She seemed to know something of the ways of wizards. For example, she asked Harry to remove his rings, something that most beings didn't notice as being significant''Dead Beat, ch. 29. #She used her powers to prolong the life of one of Marcone's men who was fatally injured, long enough to get him to the hospital.Dead Beat, ch. 19 Biography Basically nothing is known about Kumori's identity, background or personality. The only book she was named in was Dead Beat, though a cloaked figure who matched her description was seen at Bianca's Ball in Grave Peril—she has never appeared again in the series, at least under the name of Kumori. In the series ''Grave Peril In Grave Peril, two cloaked and hooded figures hand out gifts on Bianca St. Claire's behalf at Bianca's Ball. Grave Peril, ch. 29 ''Dead Beat'' In Dead Beat, Cowl and Kumori stop Harry outside Bock Ordered Books demanding that he hand over his copy of Die Lied der Erlking. Harry recognized them from Bianca's Ball. Kumori attempts to be polite to Harry where Cowl wasn't. She explained that their purpose in seeking the book was to destroy it to keep it out of the hands of the Heirs of Kemmler. She tells Harry that the White Council's end is near.Dead Beat, ch. 7 and 8 At Cook County Hospital, EMT Jason Lamar told Harry about how Kumori brought a victim back to life on Wacker Drive.Dead Beat, ch. 19 Kumori cornered Harry outside Sheila's appartment building. She asked for the book again and gets into a philosophical discussion about her beliefs about Necromancy. Harry told her she's different than the other Necromancers because she went out of her way to to save someone while the others are all just killers.Dead Beat, ch. 29 Kumori took Bob from Murphy's Home after Harry had raised the Erlking and Cowl had Harry held at gunpoint. Dead Beat, ch. 34 Kumori held Harry at knife point, holding him prisoner while Cowl attempted the Darkhallow under Evil Bob's tutelage. After Harry released Bob from his skull, Bob took over Sue, the zombie T-rex, and swiped a huge talon at her, causing her to release Harry. It's uncertain whether the T-rex killed her, ate her, or she escaped.Dead Beat, ch. 42 Speculation Since Cowl survived the backlash of the Darkhallow, it can be considered possible that Kumori may have, as well. However, she has yet to appear again in the series. Trivia Kumori is a Japanese word meaning cloudiness. References See also *Cowl *Die Lied der Erlking *Word of Kemmler *Darkhallow *Necromancer *Heirs of Kemmler *Bob *Evil Bob *Murphy's Home *Bock Ordered Books *Bianca's Ball *Jason Lamar *Sue *Halloween *Conjunction *Bianca St. Claire Category:Recurring characters Category:Wizards Category:Grave Peril Category:Dead Beat